


See from your eyes

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Writer for hire [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmate - Body swaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates can peak into each other's lives for 5 seconds once a month, which was on it's own bizar, but for Peter Parker it could mean life or dead. What bothers him most is his soulmates timing and the fact that he wished they would just give up, because he didn't feel like risking someone else's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See from your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslove/gifts).



> A soulmate au of my own creation, because I wanted to do something special for this wonderful person who commisioned me.

The biggest threat to your safety often comes from within, your own stupid decisions and such, but in Peter's life maybe a bigger worry was his soulmate, especially at which time his soulmate would try and take a peak.

There was something weird about the connection people had with their soulmate, for 5 seconds a month you could change point of view, it wasn't much, but 5 seconds allowed you to try and find some clues about their identity to find them if you wanted.

Peter never bothered, he didn't want to let anyone close, with his luck they'd die right at the moment they'd meet. He didn't want to risk being the reason his soulmate died whoever they were. However his soulmate might just be the death of him, whoever they were they had the worst timing ever.

In his senior year in high school it would usually happen while he was locked in his locker, so his soulmate probably knew what kind of major loser he was back then. While his soulmate got 5 seconds of staring into a dark locker he got to see crappy apartments, luxury hotels. Never a mirror nearby. Black gloved hands, red and black tops, black hoodie, never really an option to see much. One time he spotted an open bag of weapons. Which didn't really make Peter feel much more inclined to go look for his soulmate.

Now however it happened while patrolling, while fighting, while web-swinging. At times where five seconds could mean life or death. He had to give his soulmate credit though, he hadn't died yet and there had been a moment while the change had happened during a battle with the Goblin, so his soulmate knew how to adjust quickly.

Peter smiled to himself as he landed on his favorite roof in the city, enjoying the peaceful calm that washed over him as he slipped in the dark high up corner of the city. The city was silent for a change, but Peter had little hope for it staying that way.

When he blinked he found himself standing on Times Square, he looked down on himself, torn jeans and a black hoody with equally black tactical gloves. He felt the weight of a heavy bag on his shoulder, glancing aside he realized it was a hello kitty duffel bag.

The fact that his soulmate was now so obviously in his city struck him full in the chest, it paralyzed him in a way that he didn't quite know what to do with himself, so when the five seconds passed he found himself staring down at his own Spider-Man mask, and he knew now for sure, that his soulmate knew and was here for him. It scared him more than any villain.

Peter put his mask back on and against better knowledge swung to Times square, maybe between all those people he could catch a glimpse of what his soulmate looked like. He landed on one of the many buildings on the edge of the square before he stopped himself, he was so close when he turned around and walked back, forcing himself to swing home

* * *

 

Days passed and every time someone called out for Spider-Man he expected them to announce that they were soulmates, but that moment didn't come. It stung. It was stupid, foolish, but it hurt that his soulmate was so close, that they knew, but didn't seek him out.

Peter had always been a walking paradox, apparently he even was in this. It made him feel like an idiot. He knew it was for the best, he didn't want a repeat of what happened to Gwen, he didn't want anyone else to die because of who he was.

He heard the sound of a heavy form landing on the roof top behind him, his spider-sense didn't trigger but he still turned around in a flash. Looking at a slightly taller but certainly bigger man in black and red spandex.

“Hey there baby boy...” the deep sing song voice that didn't sound quite right that came from the man threw Peter off a little as he observed the man, the frown on his face probably showing through his mask. The new comer was heavily armed, katana like blades on his back, pouches, several guns strapped on his body, a grenade pin was dangling from his belt where there probably had been a grenade at some point.

“I am not your baby boy, who the hell are you?”

“Deadpool, the one and only, but you can just call me Wade, whatever you prefer, or maybe sweetheart or lover?”

“You're insane...”

“Well yeah...but it comes with the job...”

Peter narrowed his eyes behind the mask as he walked closer to the man, a scent of decay and cheap junk food washed over him as he stood before him, hoping to look intimidating even though he was smaller.

“If you kill anyone in my city I will make sure you'll live to regret it.”

“No killing, got it...maiming is fine though right? Like cut of a rapist junk and stuff...”

Peter groaned at that imagery and shook his head fiercely, rubbing his temples over his mask as he wondered what he did to deserve this.

“No chopping of body parts, nothing permanent...”

“Yes sir, captain webs...”

The reply managed to both annoy and entertain Peter, drawing a faint huff from him as he walked back to the edge of the roof not feeling any danger from the man. He wasn't all that excited about a gun wielding super in his town. Especially not with a name like Deadpool.

“So what bring you to New York City, if not to bloody the streets?”

“Personal business you know, I am a big fan of yours though was hoping to meet ya...”

“Just stay out of my way and don't commit crimes in my city and we'll be fine...”

“Aaah hey Spidey?”  
“What?!”

“...Nothing...have a nice evening...”

Peter heard the rumbling of the fire escape of the building as the new comer made his way to the street. Good riddance. Still somehow he wondered what Deadpool or Wade had wanted to say.

* * *

 

Over the next few days he would spot Deadpool a few times, usually from a distance. It was when he was out numbered and losing that gun fire came to his aid. The people around him went down. A precise bullet to the knee.

He could hear the walking army talk to himself as he came closer, making the gang flee, Peter caught the panicked “not worth being slaughtered for” one of the men yelled as the started running away.

“You look like shit baby boy.”

“Why would they think you'd slaughter them?”

“...I used to be in the mercenary business, cleaned up some trash for other trash...did I mention it's past tense?”

“Why ooh why would you redeem yourself?”

“To be good enough for someone...”

“Found your soulmate?”

“Something like that...”

“Cryptic much...”

“Just trust that I won't kill in your town web-head...”

“Fine, fine, thanks for the assistance...still don't trust you though...”

“I guess you don't want to have burritos together then either?”

Peter watched Deadpool pull a bag of take away out of seemingly nowhere and arched a brow underneath his mask at that. He wanted to say no. Yet he was hungry and broke, and it was a way to keep an eye on the man.

“...Burritos sounds nice...”

“Awesome sweetums, lets move up to a roof!”

“Sure... can stop with the nicknames though, we're not that intimate.”

Wade let out a sing song like sure as he climbed the fire escape, while Peter scaled the building beating him to the roof. Once up there they both took a seat on the edge and rolled up their masks to their noses.

Peter didn't really look at Wade until he himself reached for his second burrito, his eyes falling on the severely scared chin, jaw, and neck that had been revealed. It looked painful. He didn't realize he had been staring until Wade turned his back to him.

“...I am sorry.... I didn't mean to stare, I just never saw scars like that before they don't look like burns or anything like that.”

“It's cancer...”

“It looks painful..”

“It is...but don't worry I won't die... I won't heal either...”

Peter placed a soft hand on the shoulder he could reach and squeezed it comfortingly. He wanted to offer comfort, but he had no way how to give it to him.

“Thanks for the help and the burritos, we could do this again sometime... as long as you keep your nose clean.”

“It's a date then webs.”

Peter didn't argue about that and simply nodded before he swung off to get home. His body ached and his bed was waiting.

* * *

 

Weeks passed by and met Deadpool several times on roof tops or in battles, they'd bantered and exchange movie recommendations. They laughed together and sometimes they talked about their worries.

Wade wormed his way into Peter's life with his sense of humor (even though he was annoying) and his tendency to show up with food didn't hurt their friendship either. Not that his company wasn't growing on him.

Before he knew it over a month had come and gone and his soulmate hadn't come and found him yet. Maybe they decided it was safer as well. It was for the best, that's what Peter kept telling himself anyway. He didn't expect the soulmate swap to happen again now that his soulmate had had their chance.

Peter was tempted to do it himself, for the first time in his life he was tempted to initiate it himself. For closure he told himself. He wasn't longing for that connection at all, or so he wanted to believe. He hoped if he lied to himself long enough it would be true and he wouldn't desire the bind anymore.

“Spidey you're spacing out...”

“Wade, stop sneaking up on me...”

“Is it considered sneaking up if I have been sitting here for five minutes trying to get your attention?”

Peter rubbed the back of his head awkwardly at that. So maybe he had to admit it was bothering him that his soulmate didn't reach out to him anymore.

“Come on, open your heart to me, blab to me like people blab to Oprah.”

“No offense but you're no Oprah.”

“Nope I am funnier and better looking.”

Peter snorted at that, leaning his weight back as he looked up at the grayish sky, the view poisoned by the city lights. He could feel the stir besides him as Wade joined him in that position, making a soft smile cross his lips.

“My soulmate I decided not to search them out because of the risk to them for who I am... too many people die around me.”

“Very selfish of you...”

“How is it selfish? I want that bond, I don't like being alone, but maybe people don't find them, or don't have the option to reach them... at least this way they are safe.”

“That should be a call you make together...”

“Well, they seemed to have made it as well, they came to New York and they didn't seek me out...”

“Well then Spidey that wraps that up then hu, you got your wish, so why is it bothering you?”

“I guess I just wanted some closure...maybe I should...do the swap to see if they are still here or moved on...”

“Maybe if it will make you feel any better...I'd say go for it...I'll keep you from jumping of the roof or something.”

“Not funny Wade...”

“If you want to look do it, decide where to go from there...”

Peter glanced aside, looking at the black and red mask of Wade, he could see the reassuring smile through the spandex. It helped so much more than he wanted to admit. Wade helped him.

Peter closed his eyes and focused on the warm feeling inside of him, he felt a slight shift and when he opened his eyes he was looking at the exact same sky he had been looking at before, even the same edge of a building in his corner view, white fabric limiting his vision slightly.

It hadn't worked was his first panicked thought, it only didn't work if his soulmate was dead. He looked aside for Wade in panic, but there was no one to his right, he looked to his left only to be staring at his own mask.

A lump came into his throat as his own head nodded slightly at him, the warmth faded and he was back in his own body, staring at Wade's face as his posture relaxed again from the shocked posture Peter had had in Wade's body.

“You?”

“I...didn't want it to be just because...of the link...”

“...You played me!”

“No! I wanted you to get to know me, I wanted to get to know you...”

“...So...my choice was selfish hu?”

“Extremely so...”

“Guess you'll have to teach me to be less selfish...”

“We'll start small, like teaching you to stop grabbing the last burrito.”

“Fat chance Wade...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 5€ commisions to help me go from being homeless are still open.


End file.
